Bike Boy and Bus Girl
by BatheMeInSprinkles
Summary: After an accident that left her with a 3 year gap, Lucy Hearfilia and her sister Cana are just trying to move past the tragedy. Lucy's finally able to go to school, at Fairy Tail High, and with it being her senior year, is determined to make the most of it. On her first day, she notices Bike Boy. Who is this guy, and can he help her get over the tragedy? NaLu all the way!
1. Prologue

_Prologue: 3 Years Before_

"Doctor, will she ever wake up?"

"We're doing all we can, Mrs. Heartfilia. But all of this is up to her body. If it's not ready to face the world, then we cannot do anything about it. Having you here will help her, not only mentally but physically as well."

"Alright."

Later on the day:

"Mom, how is she?"

"Dr. Brokovsky says it's all up to her now. Our job is to be there for her when she decides to wake up."

"The funeral's next week… you think it'd be okay to leave her here? Should we -"

"Cana, please. This is still upsetting to talk about."

"I know Mom, it hurts me too. But it's something that must be discussed. What should we do?"

"We'll just explain the situation gently. I don't think she'd be able to handle it if she woke up before."

"She's so _cold,_ mom. I want her home. I want her awake…"

"We just have to wait. Wait and be there for her the day she wakes up."

* * *

**(A/N) Soooo, this is my first time writing a fanfic, and I felt that starting out slow would be best...um, this is kinda embarrassing, but I'd like to thank 'Lonestorm' and 'NaLu x Lyfe' for convincing me (not directly) to try out writing one myself...**

**Lots of hugs to NaLu x Lyfe! She's my buddy, and I hope you like it!**

**Please comment and review about what you think, cuz like i said, it would help to know that people actually _read_ it :D :) **


	2. Chapter One

_Present Day_

**~CANA~**

"Cana, what did you do with my long socks? The ones with the unicorns on them."

"Lu, why on earth would you want to put those on? Your transition from home to school will not be uneventful if you wear those."

"Why would I want it to be uneventful? I'm the epitome of eventful. I am drama! I am serendipity!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air, striking a dramatic pose.

Cana rolled her eyes. Why on earth would she want to wear those darn socks? They're hideous as sin.

Lucy just smiled at her sister. The thin, long scar lining from her nose to the bottom of her chin wrinkled when she smiled, but Cana was glad that she appeared less anxious than the night before.

"Well, anyways. I've got the whole year to impress everyone. The socks can wait, I guess." Lucy bit her lip nervously, and fiddled with the straps on her backpack.

Cana smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Just be the annoying you that you are at home, and people will run away screaming in fear. The ones that stay are the ones worth being friends with."

But Lucy only wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't think having fart contests with the other kids during school hours is considered an appropriate way to find friends, Cana."

Cana laughed. "Get in the car, you dope. I'll drop you off at the bus stop on my way to work."

"Can we visit Mom after school is over?"

Cana's mood sobered. "Sure. Do you have anything you want to leave her?"

"Yeah, just some more letters and pictures of you and me. I know she's not….but anyways, it feels nice leaving things there. To represent us as a whole. Like we're all still together, you know?" Lucy smiled sadly, biting her lip to pull back her tears. Cana pulled her in for a quick hug, wrapping her arms around her little sister. She sighed. "C'mon, you're going to be late for school. Let's go before I change my mind and decide to make you go for another year of home schooling."

"Cana! You wouldn't!"

But Lucy followed her sister quickly out the door nonetheless.

**~LUCY~**

The quiet in the car was calming, much unlike the noise going on both in my mind and my stomach. Ugh, what if I should have put on makeup? I don't know how to put on makeup! But all the pictures that Levy sent me have her friends wearing makeup! My thoughts became white noise as my hands started shaking, and a slight headache was rearing its ugly head.

"Hey."

My sister held out the medicine bottle, which I took gratefully. "Thanks. Sorry, I forgot to take them this morning, didn't I?"

Cana frowned. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

I groaned. "Must we do this again? You know I've been doing better since the last time we went. Please don't make me go again."

"Lucy Rosemary Heartfilia, answer the question, or I will homeschool you until college!"

"Good, that's only one more year then." I said stubbornly. I pouted my lip childishly, hating the fact that she brings out the kid in me in ways that make me forget myself.

Her silence breaks my willpower. I groan. "Yesterday, we had spaghetti for dinner. You washed the dishes, and we had a fight about whether we should dry them with a towel and put them away, or leave them alone. I watched some anime on the tablet, and you told me to get ready for my first day of high school, and I told you I didn't want to go. You pulled my hair. I cried. You gave me a cookie. Raisin," I scrunched my face in distaste, "then you said to get ready for bed around 10:51. I got up from my bed at 11:10, and went to your room. We fell asleep watching Bones around 11:27. Happy now?" I said.

"Alright, alright. But take it easy today. No one needs to know about your freakish power to remember lots of things, or else the teachers will just take advantage of that. They'll use it against you, I swear. So just….lay low for the first couple of weeks, okay? Oh, and don't talk to strangers. If anyone looks or feels weird to you, get out your pepper spray and call me. Don't go anywhere but the route I showed you, oh and call me as soon as you get on the bus. Promise me."

"CANA. Calm down. Take a deep breath. I'll be fine. Please trust me. I know it's been a rough time since…then."

She parked behind the bus stop and for the first time in a while, she looked scared. I'm pretty sure that my face had something worth reassurance, because she nodded slowly. "Just…be careful, okay? I'll be home early today to make sure you get home safely." She grabs me in a suffocating hug, breathing into my hair, but I love it too much to push her away. It's these little times that make me feel that she really feels okay about taking care of me.

I grab the handle of the door, and quickly open it before she can think of stopping me from leaving. I wave to her as she drives away, and I can't help but think that even though things suck still right now, we might have a chance at getting better. At putting everything behind us. Change.

* * *

**(A/N) Here again! So I'm still nervous as to what people think of what I've been writing...I'm hoping to wait out 'til i get some comments and reviews before I put up more chapters...not that I'm being stingy, but I want to know that at least I'm writing for _someone_. You know? Hope you liked it! I'm new to writing on , so if you have any pointers about the site or writing, feel free to PM me! **


	3. Chapter Two

**~BIKE BOY~**

"Dude, wicked ride. Is it new?"

"Yeah, just bought it a couple months back. Hope it runs as better than it looks. I know she's a bit shabby, but look at her! She's a beautie."

"Hey, don't you have school today?"

"Shit, I'm going to be late. This happened last year too, and ugh the lecture from that woman drove me nuts. My foster mom's going to kill me if she finds out I got there late again. See you later, though?"

"Definitely. We still on for later today?"

"Ya, dude. 'Kay, gotta go. If I don't see you, I'll text you."

**~LUCY~**

The bus is late. I've been sitting in the cold for all of 15 minutes, waiting for that damned bus to drive right to this stop, and all that's passed was a UPS truck, a minivan, and a motorized scooter.

"Can this day get any worse?" I ask aloud.

"YO WATCH OUT!"

I turn around to find a ball heading straight for my face. So I do the only thing a sensible, home-schooled girl like me would do: Hide behind my humongous book.

The force of the ball hits the book, and unfortunately, whoever threw the ball was strong, and the book whacks me straight on the nose. "Sorry! One guy calls out to me from the group of boys also waiting at the bus stop." I hear one of them say something to the thrower, and he punches them on the arm, but I'm too caught up in my own pain to notice.

"Ow!" I said. But when I hear a giggle, my eyes narrow and I turn around quickly.

"Levy! Why didn't you warn me you'd be late? I thought I was going to have to get on the bus alone. I was terrified."

My best friend full out guffaws. "You? Terrified? Of what?" I stick my tongue out at her, and then laugh. She sighs. "I would never leave you alone. Especially today. But we're finally going to school together! Isn't that awesome?" She squeezes me in a bear hug, and I laugh.

"Yeah, it's awesome. But tell me: is it just me, or is this bus late?"

"Aw, nope. This bus is always late. You want to get to school on time, you'll want to get on the 6:50 bus. This one says it comes around 7:06, but really it'll show up around 7:18."

My eyes bulge out. "What? Why so late?!"

Levy shrugs nonchalantly. "Hey, we still might make it on time. If we run to class. Good thing we're in the same class, right? I know, I know, I'm awesome." I groan. "My first day of high school, and I'm going to arrive late. What kind of first impression am I putting on these people?"

"Lucy, relax. You survived the first three years of high school in front of a computer. I think the teachers are going to love you. They'll think you're some kind of super smart geek who loves to learn and never leaves their house—oh wait, you do already do that." I punch her shoulder. She smiles. "Hey. They're going to love you. You know I do."

"Daw. You're just buttering me up after not telling me about the bus route."

"Is it working?"

"You know it."

Our playful banter is interrupted by the noise of a motorbike revving around the corner. As the bike casually drives down the street, my mouth hangs open, oblivious to anything but the rider. The driver's long, lean legs pressed against the bike, and the tanned skin of their neck standing out against the even darker clothing. Nothing underneath the helmet is visible except for the wispy hairs flying in the wind. Something stands out about the hairs, but I can't figure out what. What I do know is this: I am positively captivated by the feeling that this person loves riding this thing. I would too.

"Wow. You are falling hard for him already, aren't you, Lu?"

"Huh?" I mutter stupidly. Think, stupid! Say something, or else you'll never hear the end of it. "I love bikes. You know, opposites attract and whatnot."

Before Levy could open her mouth, salvation comes in the form of a smelly old city bus. "Oh, look, there's our ride. C'mon let's get on before we're forced to stand."

She pointedly stares at me, but trudges after me, firmly ignoring the fact that my face is red hot and I'm shivering slightly.

**~BIKE BOY~**

I love the feeling of riding this bike. I get to fly past all the shit life's handed me, and just enjoy the road in front of me.

That is, until I see something out of the corner of my eye. I slow down a little to have a better view, and boy am I glad. Someone new standing at the bus stop, next to that dork Levy girl. The girl's mouth hangs wide open, totally unaware that her friend is staring. I am too, and I laugh inside my helmet, making my head feel warmer. It's been a while since I've laughed, so I thank the girl for entertaining me for a second, and drive away to claim a parking space away from the stupid douches who can't park right.

I groan inwardly as I take a look at what's left from the pack of student drivers. I surrender my treasure to the furthest corner of the school parking lot, and stuff my helmet into my backpack. I shiver a bit. Need to save more money to buy the kid some sweaters. If it's cold for me, I can only imagine… But I push the thoughts away. Have to focus. School to do. Parents to impress. Stuff like that. Yeah. Just gotta make it through one more school year, and I'm done.

My phone pings me a text message, and I smile when I read it:

**KNOCK EM DEAD, KIDDO. **

"Oh, I will." I mutter, and trudge unwillingly into the classroom.


	4. Chapter Three

**~LUCY~**

I pull at my sleeves nervously. I like meeting people, but old habits die hard. I've always been nervous about introductions. "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and up until last year I've been home schooled for three years. That doesn't make me a weirdo, though! I love drama, and I hope we can get along just fine, and yeah!" I curtsied, and then immediately wince inwardly. _Who the heck curtsies?_

I walk back to my seat, and smile to the other students along the way. I recognize the face of one boy, and he stares back at me until he smiles sheepishly. It's only until then that I realize he's the one that hit me with the football this morning, and just as I'm about to jump up and strangle him, he looks down and blushes. I look ahead to the teacher and take notes just like the nice girl that I am until I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I turn around only to find another student holding out a folded paper. Inside, it reads: _Sorry I hit you with the football. I'm Loke :) It really was an accident! Why don't I show you around lunch along with your friend Levy? I hope it'll show you I really am a nice guy_ ;)

I stiffen a bit at the winky face. No one's ever sent me a winky face before. But I am no one that backs down from accepting an apology. I quickly write back:_ That would be great! Levy would love to meet the guy that hit me in the face._ :] _Just kidding. She's harmless. Meet me at my locker after class._ I hand it to the guy behind me, and wait for Loke's reaction. As he read my note, he looks up and gives me a thumbs up, and I smile back.

"Loke? The one from homeroom? You've _got_ to be kidding! He's got the IQ of a _squirrel_, Lu."

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous that I got hit with the ball and not you. Relax, he just wants to make it up to me. He can show me the library!"

"Ugh, you and your libraries. Gimme a break. You're just looking to see if they have the newest installation of My Little Monster, aren't you? _Aren't_ you?" Levy narrows her eyes at me. But her eyes brighten with excitement. Hey, did you hear about the whole interview with the person who made that manga?" She twirls around and puts on a fake sad face. "Hmm, want to go right now? He's wasted enough of our time. _Pleeeeease?_" She pouts.

"No, let's wait a little while longer. Maybe he's caught up with—"

"Hey! Lucy, right? Hi, Levy. Nice to see you again." Loke pants, face flushed and mouth hanging open._ He looks like the fish Cana picks out from the fish market place…that's kinda sad_. I think to myself. But before it can reach my mouth, I smile at him. "Should we give you a minute to catch your breath, or should we start walking now?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I think I'm good. Great. Let's go." He struggles to stand up and breathe at the same time and seems to think better of it when he says, "You know what? Can we take five minutes? I'm kinda outta breath…" I laugh. "Sure, let's take a break. Looks like you need it more than we do." Levy glares at me. She mouths to me from behind Loke, 'Brain like a squirrel', and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He stands up, and we both calm down.

"Okay! So let's show you around the school! What parts do you feel like looking around first? The food places? Books? Where the cool kids hang out?" He jokes. I put a finger to my chin pensively. "Hmm…I was just telling Levy that I'd love to get to know your librarian. I love books. Manga, especially."

His eyes widen. "Really?" When he leans in secretively, I lean towards him, and he whispers, "Can you keep a secret?" I nod my head. "I'm a big dork for anime." In turn, I feel my eyes widen considerably, and without another thought, I grab his arm and shake it a bit. "You do? Which ones? Maybe I've seen them too! Gosh dolly, we're gonna be good friends!" I whisper excitedly.

"Hey, hey calm down! It's a secret, remember? No one but you knows! Well, you and –"

"Are we talking about his secret about being an otaku? I knew that already." Levy interjects, casually cleaning a fingernail. Loke glares at her, and I laugh. He turns around and looks at me, and smiles softly. "I like your laugh." But before I can process what he said, he clears his throat and says, "Well, here we are! The school library." I glance up to see the faded words Fairy Tail High Library above the school crest, and I smile.

The air conditioning feels wonderful inside, cooling my skin from the relentless heat outside. August is an awful month, and the leftover rain from yesterday only made my hair frizzier from the humidity. We pass by the computers station, where there are students giggling at a screen, but of what I can't see. Though it makes me curious to want to walk over behind them, I'm more excited to see what books they have to offer here. Loke takes us to the back of the library, near the windows that let in the light, displaying the field and the small garden shed off to the right. I sigh contentedly, and let my hands brush the books displayed on the bookshelves. I read a couple of books that are my all-time favorites right off the bat: _Loser_ by Jerry Spinelli, _The Book Thief_, by Marc Zusak, _The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman….but before I get too carried away, Loke grabs my wrist and tugs me along to the corner of the library, where it's secluded and quiet.

Just as I'm about to ask him what's the meaning of this, he turns around and snorts.

"What?"

"You look like your eyes are going to combust out of your face. Relax, I just wanted to get you somewhere we could talk…" He blushes.

I blush even more, confused by his words. "Waddya mean? If it's about being late, I'm sure Levy's not that—"

"No, it's not about being late. I wanted to fully apologize about getting you hurt earlier today. See, my friends were daring me to do things, and I kinda got mad, and I threw the ball, and next thing you know—" He gestures wildly with his hands, indicating the injury that he brought upon me. I laugh softly. "You really think so little of me? I'm fine with getting a little bump to the head." I push his shoulder gently. "I've had worse," I mutter at the end, remembering all the shots and the doctors, but before I let it pull me back in, I look up at him.

That is, until I realize that when I bumped his shoulder, I involuntarily took a couple steps toward him.

Which means we're only a few inches away from each other's faces.

He leans in toward me, and opens his mouth, and before I can even think of what to do next, I hear,

"Heeeeey, guys, I found the manga section! So you wanna—" But Levy stops in her tracks and her jaw drops open.

Loke blushes furiously, and I'm too afraid to look at Levy's face again, lest I see her laugh at how red my face must be as well.

"Well, uh, I think Levy can take it over from here, and I've gotta go meet up with some of the guys, so catch you later ok bye!" Loke rushes, walking briskly away with his hands deep in his pockets and head down. I catch him saying hi to the person behind the counter before he runs out of the library.

My mind is racing a mile a minute, but is interrupted when Levy says, "What was_ that?_ I thought he was going to apologize, not make you another girl in his harem!"

"Harem?" I scoff. "It'd take a lot more than two dreamy eyes-"

"Dreamy?!"

"-And the brain of a squirrel to convince me that boys are worth losing my head over." I finish with a glare, instantly stopping Levy from further inquisition. "Well now that we've found the library, why don't we go get some lunch in our bellies? I'm starving!" I say. The instant Levy hears the word _'lunch'_ her eyes light up, and I chuckle to myself._ 'Crisis averted'_ I think to myself as she all but pulls me behind her, talking animatedly about the choices the cafeteria offers, but I'm not listening, because I see something that catches my eye.

_Woah._

His back is to me, but it's enough to catch my attention. Or at least, I _think_ it's a guy. Hair that bright of color _has_ to be a girl. Their bright pink hair should make this person look ridiculous, but on this person in particular, it suits them. The person stands straight up to haul up a box, and sure enough, it's a _boy?_. But before I can get a better look at him, I'm out of the library and trailing along behind a ravenous looking Levy, her eyes glinting at the thought of some kung pao chicken and a side of strawberry ice cream.

Resigned to apologizing to all the people she'd undoubtedly crush under her foot, I walk faster, determined to find time to ask her about the boy.

* * *

**(A/N): So hey guys! Thank you soooooo much for your support! I'm not joking when Guest reviewed with "UPDATE! NEED TO KNOW!" I jumped around my room when I read it, you have no idea how much I love hearing people actually LIKE what I WRITE. Much love to all who have read and reviewed so far! Don't worry, I will be sure to update within the next couple of days...bwahahaha want me to reveal the identity of Bike Boy? Keep reading, friends! :]**


	5. Chapter Four

**~BIKE BOY~**

The bell rings, signalling the end of the period, and everyone slugs to their next class.

God,_ I hate school._ I think to myself as I pull up my headphones back onto my ears and walk out of the history room. But I stop as I remember something.

While I would _love_ to leave immediately and force time to go by faster, I remember about my recent change in schedule, and walk up to the teacher. She looks up from her papers and smiles at me warmly. I shift my weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward with how to approach the subject of ditching school. _Especially_ with this person...

"Erm, Ms. Strauss?"

She smiles at me again, and says, "Yes, Natsu I know about your predicament. You're free to leave my class for the next two class periods, and please...call me Mira. Ms. Mira, if you're so inclined," she says, giggling a little bit. I know it's to try and dispel the obvious tension, and it sort of works.

"Alright then, see you later!" I say, and I pull my headphones on quickly, eager to drown myself in Fall Out Boy's lyrics.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are officially 15 minutes late to work." The librarian drones, and I roll my eyes.

"Gramps, I had to stay after class to rearrange my schedule for the next two days, it was a long walk, and it's not _work,_ it's an elective." I restrain myself from rolling my eyes, and focus my gaze ahead until Mr. Makarov sighs. He jumps down from the chair, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Gramps. Did you grow half an inch over the summer?"

"Hahaha. Very funny, Natsu. And it's not Gramps, it's Makarov. As Master of this wonderful library, I expect you to at least arrive to your _elective_ on time. How 'bout we start fresh tomorrow?" He walks briskly across the room and points to a box of books. I grin. "Is it that time again?" I say, and pull up my sleeves. "Yup, we gotta make sure that all these books are checked in before these brats take 'em without checkin' 'em out. Place this box into the back room, and get ready for the next one in a couple of minutes." He walks into his office, and jumps into his chair high off the ground, and this time I do laugh out loud. He yells from his throne, "Shut up!" and I turn around, but before I can bend over to grab the box, I hear a "'Sup, bro."

I turn around to see who it is and sure enough, it's a friend.

Loke holds his hand up, and half waves, his face shockingly red and before I can stop him to ask him what's got him so tense, he leaves, practically running out the door.

I look to the back of the library, and that's when I see her.

The girl from this morning.

I look to the doors where Loke left, look back to the girl, who is openmouthed and red faced as well. I grin mischievously, thinking of what could have happened between them, until I see Levy stand right next to the girl. I see them start to walk over to the exit, and I panic, thinking that Levy will want to introduce the new girl to me, and I can't have that. I can't. I look around frantically, and find the answer. I grab the box and hoist it up slowly, facing away from the counter. Guilt bites my stomach, but I can't afford to meet new people. _Sorry new girl,_ I think, but don't turn around. I feel eyes digging into my back, but I can't find the strength to just turn around and meet them. I hear the doors close, and sigh in relief. But my relief is short lived when I hear, "_Natsu!_ Get back to work!"

I groan, but lift the box and walk to the comfort of the back room, determined to stay far away from this new girl.

* * *

**(A/N): PowLa here again! I hope you liked it from Bike Boy's POV...I've finally revealed who it is! YESSSHHH it's Natsu! He's Bike Boy! I know this one's kinda short, but I want to be prepared with the future chapters before I get too into Natsu's head.**

**Hmmm...some people have gotten antsy about the funeral, (Prologue) and I feel that some explanation is due. Worry not, my fellow readers! I will do so! Be patient with me! I'm on it!**

**So I wanted some feedback...do you think I should just make it a different chapter whenever I want to do a different POV? I don't want to confuse people, so I want your help! Feel free to PM me, and I will be sure to answer back! **


	6. Chapter Five

** (A/N): So I tried to take some time to really get down on paper where I wanted this to go… and I'm liking where it is right now, but I'm having difficulty trying to piece them all together...so have patience with me, and I will get to the background information and the good stuff...trust me. OH! Seems that I have forgotten something SUPER DUPER important, apparently…. **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei, and any similarities to people or usernames in real life are purely coincidental and unintentional. There we go! Aaaaaaand to get back to the story….)**

* * *

**~LUCY~**

_The engine screamed at the person driving the car, and the girl cried harder. "You NEVER listen to me! Just LISTEN, dammit!" But any attempt at hearing the passenger was ruined when the girl fixated her gaze on the gas pedal and pressed harder. "I…HATE YOU!" she screams, looking over at her father, forgetting for a moment about the steering wheel._

_"Sweetie, you need to let go... pull over...I need to drive. Please let me drive. Lucy...LUCY!" _

The steering wheel thrummed underneath the girl's hands, causing them to slick with sweat. _'Just a dream,'_ I thought to myself, but that didn't make it any easier to endure. I knew what was coming next, and I bit my lip to smother the screams. _The car flips over and over, causing the veins in the girl's eyes to burst, leaving everything in a red haze. _

_'Blood….so much blood… Please wake up… I didn't mean it… PLEASE wake up!...'_

"Lucy! LUCY! Wake up!"

I grabbed the person's arms, desperate for comfort and warmth.

Cana sighed in relief. "Same one as last time?"

I nodded my head, pressing my face to her chest, smelling her scent of lilac and sweat, relaxing my tense muscles and easing myself back onto the bed.

_'This is nice… but why won't Mom come here too?'_ I thought to myself, before reality came crashing down once more.

"Lucy? Are you better now?" Cana inquired.

"..."

"Lucy? Are you alright for me to leave, or should I sleep here tonight?"

"Mom's dead, isn't she."

Cana stills, pain evident in her features, even in the dark.

"Lucy, what's my name?" she says after a deafening pause, refusing to answer my question.

I roll my eyes. _'Ugh, not this again!...'_ but fear crept onto her face the longer I kept silent. Her grip on me tightens, and she presses further. "Lucy, where are we? What day is it today?"

"Lu-"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, your name is Cana Alberona Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old. Mom's been dead for two years, we moved into Fiore last year, we live in an apartment, and today iiiiiss…." I cock my head to the left, thinking, and finished with "Thursday."

The pressure in my arm is lifted, and I feel the blood flow back into my numb extremities. I rub it vigorously, eager to get on with this event and just sleep. "Are we good now?" I say. But Cana only bites her lip, contemplating something and nods when she comes to a decision. I already see it in her eyes, and move over to make room for her, ahem, voluptuous figure. It doesn't help that I grew a bit in certain places as well, but because I'm still shaking from my nightmare, I'm not complaining. She leans her head against mine, and I remember the times when we did this for comfort from the monsters we faced. But back then it was together. Now… I have to face them alone, and hope that she's still willing to wait on the other side. Her warmth comforts me, and soon I fall back asleep.

My hands slicked with sweat, and I tossed and turned as quietly as I could, desperate not to wake Cana up again. I knew she was going to work late into the day tomorrow-, er, later today. The aftereffects of the nightmare kept me from drifting off to sleep, though, knowing that if I do sleep, I'll just be seeing the same things over and over again…

I groan and slip out of bed, my feet cooling immediately underneath the tile. I stride quickly into the kitchen and find my medicine, grimacing at the bitter taste it leaves in my mouth.

Well, what do I do now? I think to myself. It takes about an hour for the medicine to kick in… As I contemplate what to do, my eyes fall on the laptop, and I grin evilly. Bwahahaha tumblr, here I come!

I log on and internally squeal when I see my favorite blogger active. It's been awhile since they've posted anything, so I send them some fanmail.

'Hey! Missed you! '

As I scroll down, I notice that there is a lack of genuine "oomphness" from "BatheMeInSprinkles" and I sigh sadly. Without their usual activity, tumblr doesn't hold as much appeal as it did a week ago. I slam the laptop shut, wincing as it echoes across the room, and resign myself to staying up to rewatch 'Toradora!' on Netflix. _'Looks like it's gonna be a hard day in school today...'_ and I fixate my gaze on the episode, my heart wincing slightly at the obvious love between Tiaga and Ryuuji. I snuggle deeper into the couch, clutching Plue, my stuffed dog, to my chest, waiting for the medicine to work its magic and pull me back into blissful, non-dream slumber.

**~CANA~**

The bed feels too big, and Cana groans, knowing exactly where she is, and what she's doing. "_Luuuuccccyyyyy!_ Get back in bed this instant, I have to get up in two hours, and -" but it cuts off as she walks into the living room, her glare instantly softening as she looks upon the small form of her younger sister on the couch, white plush doll cradled against her chest, the control to the tv dangling precariously on the edge of the couch. Cana walks up and adjusts her neck, careful not to disturb her from her sleep. _'God knows she needs to sleep more...that's the third nightmare this week...'_ Cana frowns, concern etched into her face once again, but she sighs softly and walks away for a moment. In her arms are two blankets and a pillow, and she settles down on the other couch after pulling one of the blankets up to Lucy's figure, and quickly falls back to sleep.

**~BIKE BOY~**

I stretch my arms over my head. _Wish I had something better to post,_ I think to myself as I stare at my page in dismay. But with all the work going on, and all this stress leaving me half dead, there's no fun in posting anything. But before I can add other stuff to my dashboard, in the other room, I can hear the new cat meowing relentlessly outside my door, most likely begging for fresh food. _Damn cat, why'd Wendy have to bring this one home?_ But I get up from my chair and walk into the kitchen, where Carla, the now clean and fluffy cat pads along behind me, rubbing against my legs and meowing louder.

"I got yer damn food right here, Princess. Jeez….Happy should get some too, though." As if on cue, Happy waddles into the kitchen, and noticeably brightens at the sight of food and the girl cat. He rubs himself against her, and she slaps his head away from the bowl.

"Hey! Gotta share, Carla! C'mere, Happy. I'll get you something even better than that junk." I grab the little cat, and cradle him to my chest and I move stuff around until I find what I'm looking for. "_Aha!_ Here it is!" I say with a flourish, holding the can of catnip high, and Happy scratches at my arm, desperate for a taste. Carla sniffs, miffed at the obvious favoritism going around, and with her tail held high, walks into Wendy's room, most likely to curl up under her arm. I follow the cat after a while, and see that she's fast asleep, but has the cat snuggled into her chest. I smile down at her form, and brush away stray hairs that got caught in her mouth. I remember something, and walk into my room to get it and the card I wrote along with it.

_Wendy_

_You said your old coat was getting thin, and the mom didn't have enough to buy you a new one, so I got you one on my way back from work….hope you like it :] _

_P.S. Carla needs shots, if you're going to keep her. Tell me when I can take her to the vet. _

My face feels hot, embarrassed at the words I left for my little sister. But she rarely gets what she really wants, and I get warm thinking about how happy she'll be to have her own cat, instead of begging to play with mine all the time. It doesn't really count, though, seeing as she's been feeding it for over a month now on the sly. I chuckle, remembering the day she brought home this sad looking cat, her hair plastered to her face, lips slightly blue from the cold rain outside, and how angry I got because she used her own coat to keep the cat dry.

_"Please let me keep her, Natsu. She's got no one else but me…"_ Wendy said. I felt myself give the second she used her puppy eyes against me. I relented a bit. _"She can stay for the next couple of days, but if it pees everywhere, I'm taking it to the shelter." _

Plus, Happy needs a playmate for when no one's in the house. He's bound to get lonely… _Like me,_ I think sadly. But before anything more trickles into my head, Happy purrs and rubs his head against my hand. I throw myself into the bed, careful to keep Happy on my chest so as not to crush him. "Alright buddy. Have at it." I say, tossing him a couple bites of catnip, and he purrs ferociously, extremely content. His purrs lull me to a drowsy state, and I turn on my side, intent to sleep for the rest of the night. My phone vibrates, and I see the text:

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU NATSU I LOVE YOU ILL MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T EVER PEE IN THE HOUSE (again) *\\(^-^)/***

I laugh out loud, sure that she'll hear me. I text back:

**Why didn't you just come tell me, you dork? LOL. gnight wendy. go sleep :)**

* * *

**(A/N) Yup, here's another one of my notes! Hope I'm not getting to annoying. (To my dearest friend Nalu X Lyfe: I don't know if you noticed, but I needed to tell people, and by people I mean you... *hands head in shame* yes, I ended up using my own Tumblr url for Lucy's favorite blogger. I didn't know who else to put down! I'm sorry! *bows to floor repeatedly* Kumenasai! Kumenasai!) **

**I tried to ease into the explanation for some stuff that went on in Lucy's life, and I wanted some more from Natsu's POV. In this story, Natsu and Wendy are—well, I'll be sure to explain it more in the actual story, but don't worry! It WILL get explained! I tried to write this one out to be longer than the one before to make it up to you guys! Please review! I know it's tedious, but it really does give that extra push for me to keep writing. I count on you all! Thanks so much!**

**Oh! Wait! special thanks to not only my buddy Nalu X Lyfe, but also my newest friend, Ryleeunicorn! (Hope i didn't spell it wrong, sorry if i did!) :D**

**yours truly, Powla aka BatheMeInSprinkles**


	7. Chapter Six

**(A/N:) Sorry it's been awhile guys! Things IRL have gotten kinda sucky, so it was nice to just dive into Fairy tail and escape reality for some time. But enough about my personal troubles! Not here to whine! Here to write! Inspire! Torture! Lol, here's chapter 6. Hope you'll like it!**

**Oh! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and characters belong to Hiro Mashima sensei, and all names and events are purely coincidental and unintentional.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

**~LUCY~**

"And so, the Great Wall of China fell due to the…"

My eyelids drooped, fighting off the urge to fall down completely and rest for a while...and the stupid eyelids were winning.

Well, up until I felt something brush my cheek. My eyes snap open, just as I hear my name being called out.

"...Lucy?"

I clear my throat and then proceed to straighten my shirt, doing everything I can to show that I was falling asleep. _Nonchalant, Lucy!_ I chide myself.

"Yes, Mr. Bleach?" I ask, fixing my hair in the front that seemed to have stuck onto my forehead.

He frowns at me, and says, "It's _Br_each, not _bl_each, Miss Heartfilia. And I was asking you if you would happen to tell the rest of the class what year the bombing happened? I _assume_ you were paying attention, so I feel no need to explain _which_ war I am referring to…" but I zone out to his lecture and feel my head slowly fall forward. But again, I feel something brush my arm this time, and I sit up straighter in my chair, determined to beat both sleep and Bleach. Something flutters onto my desk, and I snatch it up when I see words scribbled onto it. It says:

_Say 1942. Nagasaki._

_'Just in time,'_ I think, and look up with a confident grin. "1942, in Nagasaki, Mr. Bl-, er, Breach." My smile fades as a sick gleam enters his eyes, and I groan internally as I figure out what was going to happen. His eyes flit to someone behind me, and his grin grows wider. "Why don't you stay with Mr. Raion after school today, and discuss with _him_ a number of possible answers? Perhaps over grading tests?" and with a glare, he turns around to face the board once again. I roll my eyes at his back, and turn around to see none other than Loke, grinning at me from ear to ear, as happy as a clam in front of a vegetarian. I scowl at him and quickly turn around, determined to go home on time with Levy today.

...But no luck.

"C'mon Lucy! You're not _really_ mad, are you?" Loke peers at me from under my bangs.

"Loke?" I say quietly.

"Yeeees?" he says, unaware of the growing rage boiling underneath the surface.

"I…._hate_...staying for detention, Loke. I am a _good, hardworking_, and _dedicated_ student!"

"I'm sorry." he says simply. Sincerely. I look up to see him holding his hands up in protection for whatever is near him, and I realize that I've stood up and have towered over his figure.

I deflate immediately, and my fist lowers. "Sorry about that. It's just…I want to be on all the teacher's good sides. They all think I'm strange for not going to school just 3 years, and it's not like I want to explain stuff to every single one of them…" I sit down and look him square in the eye.

"So we're grading papers right now?" I say reluctantly. But nevertheless, I pull out two red pens from my backpack and hand him one and shuffle papers to get started. But his hand stops me, and I look up to see his face too close to mine.

"Ummm, Loke? What's wrong?" I ask, using the small amount of air in my lungs. I'm breathless, and it feels like so is he.

He realizes the small space between our faces, and he lets me go. But he doesn't move back. "Mmm, Lucy? How 'bout we go do something this weekend? To make up for getting you in trouble today." He smirks. "I know how much you like to hang around me."

I grin back at him, and rise up to the bait. "Oh, nu uh. You can't stand to be away from me, that's why you got us both into trouble." I laugh and elbow him in the stomach. "Now shut up and start grading, or else Bleach over there-" and I point to the front of the class, where His Highness glared at us, "is gonna kick us out of the classroom, too."

Loke pouts, and then starts scribbling quickly onto the test. But soon after a couple of minutes of silence, he slams his paper down and walks to the front of the classroom. He clears his throat, and states: "Erza wants us to help her in the library, Mr. Breach."

I hold back a laugh of disbelief as Breach's face instantly pales, and he stammers out, "O-of c-c-course! Go on, then! Give my regards to Ms. Scarlet! Do leave quickly, you must not be late, you two! Go on! GO ON!" he yells, and we scramble around getting our stuff and walk out the door.

A minute of brisk walking and silence is too much for me, and I burst out with, "LOKE. What. _Was_ that?!" But he only grins at me. I pull his shirt, insistent on finding out who holds that much power over the teacher.

"C'mon, who's Erza Scarlet? Why's she so scary?"

And then we both stop, standing in front of the most intimidating girl I've ever seen.

She's taller than me, but what makes her intimidating is not her height. It's the crossed arms and glare that she's giving both me and Loke. Her red hair is combed neatly in two parts, and her skin glows even underneath the shade of the trees. Her feet are spread apart, as if she's going to stop some impossible force. And I believe that in that moment, she can. She _would._

Loke clears his throat, and then says, "Erza! We've come to report for washing duty! I humbly apologize once again for eating the last slice of cake the other day. I've brought the new student to show her the consequences of intruding on the Cake Tasting Club!" and he snaps his arm out to salute the young woman. On instinct, my arm snaps into a salute as well, but her face does not change from its stony expression. Erza walks toward us quickly, and before either of us can react, she pulls me into an iron hard hug. I try to breathe between her breasts, uncomfortable in this sudden gesture of kindness, until she whispers, "I know of your circumstances, and it's alright with me if you wish not to speak about it. We all have our burdens to bear, and I'm glad you're here attending our school." She lets me go and smiles, automatically brightening her features and my face warms._ 'She's nicer than Loke painted her out to be...'_ I think as she leads me and Loke into the library.

I close my eyes and breathe in the book smell, walking past the front desk as we are led to the back room behind the counter, and we stop in front of a small sink. Sitting next to the sink is a bucket, and a pile of towels. I look questioningly at Loke, who seems to have grown paler by the minute. I reach out to him, concerned, but he just shakes his head and faces Erza.

"Thank you, Erza for giving us such a humbling duty." He bows dramatically,and then looks up to see a grinning Erza.

"Is he here?" Loke asks.

Erza's smile grows into a mischievous grin. "Of course. Why did you think I gave you such a chore? After you two are done, please dust the books and help the librarian's assistant to put away the books that have been returned." With a quick twist of her heel, she walks out of the back room and into the front of the library, where it looks like she calls out to someone and then proceeds to leave.

I sigh. _'I hate dust. I get all sneezy and my face goes red….'_ But I look over at Loke and see that he's filling up the bucket with warm water. "We were just talking about a friend of ours. He's the librarian's assistant, and I just wanted to know if he was here so I can go bug him while we're here."

My focus sharpens after he mentions the librarian's assistant. I think back to yesterday, when I saw the boy with the pink hair, but Levy didn't take me back to see if he was still there. I would have loved to get some suggestions as to what books I should read next, but for some reason, Levy kept my attention focused on other things, and I forgot all about coming back.

"What's your friend like?" I ask, trying to keep my curiosity on the downlow.

"Well, he's pretty cool. When we first started talking, he was awful at keeping a conversation going. He still sucks at it when meeting new people, actually. But once you get to know him, he really likes to talk about music and bikes and books. Oh, and food. Don't get me started on food. Natsu's always up for tasting something new, and sometimes he finds out that he's allergic to it." He makes a face, remembering something no doubt. He laughs then. "This one time-"

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" a voice calls out from the desk area.

Loke laughs louder. "I know. How 'bout you tell her, then?" He calls out to the voice. He then looks back at me and smirks. "I'm gonna go dust the shelves right now. C'mon. I'll introduce you to Natsu."

With what feels like a blender going through my stomach, whirring on like there's no tomorrow, I follow Loke. Determined to find out who this guy is.

* * *

**(A/N:) Soooo! This is where I decided to stop it! I've had some maaaaajor writer's block for a while, not to mention all the stuff that Life decided to throw my way. _Not_ good stuff, but I'm handling it pretty well, overall. Hope you guys liked it, and please review! If there are any suggestions about how I should write this, please feel free to PM me! I will gladly accept any and all tips and suggestions! Finals is this week, so I might not be able to update as soon as I'd like to, but after that, I'm all yours, friends! :D**

**Yours truly,**

**BatheMeInSprinkles **


	8. Chapter Seven

**(A/N): Sooooorry it's been a while guys! I presume that you've all forgotten about my story, that's ok, I would have too, :D No hard feelings. Well, ok, maybe a little. Xp But! Things have calmed down for the moment, and I really just want to say that I think my updates will probably be twice a month? I don't want to promise anything, but it seems like that's how things will be. Just warning you. Ok! Please read, review, comment, suggest, I'm all yours!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and if they were mine, there'd be lots of canon going on...so yeah. Any names, places, or events in story are entirely made up and completely coincidental. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**~BIKE BOY~**

My breath came out faster, and my palms started to sweat as I heard Loke tell the girl he was going to introduce me.

_'I should bail. I gotta…what if I freak out? What if she thinks I'm a freak? Loke's really gonna pay for this… Oh stars, what if—'_ But my thoughts screech to a halt as I hear someone clear their throat behind me. Oblivious to my surroundings once again, I blush furiously and pause my music to give them my full attention. Although I feel my hands become even more sweaty, the dare burning in Loke's eyes makes me more determined to do this.

**[Flashback]**

_"Hey Natsu, there's a new girl in my class. She's a friend of Levy's. Why didn't you go say hi yesterday?" Loke asked nonchalantly._

_From the other side of the room, Natsu's pencil point breaks. "You know I've got a bad habit of making the wrong impression, dude. I just don't wanna make the same mistake again this time."_

_He coughs as he realizes what he's admitted aloud, and Loke laughs._

_"You think she's hot, dontcha? I know it. I think she's pretty too. She's actually cool, Natsu. I think she's nice and she would understand you. Dude, you ever gonna meet other people?"_

_Natsu's face turns stony. "That's none of your business."_

_Loke smirks. "Hey, I bet you that if she were to come up to you, you wouldn't even talk to her for more than five minutes before bailing." This statement caused Natsu to look at Loke scornfully, but he walked up quickly to the other boy and thrust out his hand. "You know what? You got a deal. I bet half my paycheck that I can talk to that girl for more than five minutes. If I do, then you gotta wash and wax my bike, clean out Happy and Carla's litterbox for the next month, and take them their bath. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

**[End of Flashback]**

I roll my shoulders and prepare for the five minutes of torture, determined to show Pretty Boy that I can take what he dishes out. The girl looks at me curiously, her eyes flitting to my hair more often than I'd like. But I push through my discomfort and finally manage a "Hi, I'm Natsu.

She sighs in relief. "Thank _god_ you started the ice breakers. I have a hard time getting to know people, to be honest. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Natsu."

I gawk at her. She has a problem getting to know people? Ohoho, she doesn't know what's coming at her. But I relax at her words, encouraged that she fees just as awkward as I do. I gesture at the two wheelie chairs at the front of the desk, and we both get comfortable. "Sooo, I take it Loke got you in some sort of trouble? He usually ends up here doing these things because he talks too much in class." Before I can say more though, a throat clears behind me, and I turn around. Correction. I look down.

Makarov stands on a stool, but that doesn't make him any less intimidating. Especially with his mustache and balding head. Or the glare he's giving me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Natsu?"

I grimace and turn around, surprised to see that Lucy was attentively looking between the two of us, She stifles a nervous giggle and sticks her hand out to Makarov. "Nice to meet you, sir. My name s Lucy, and I'm the new student that arrived a couple days ago."

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Your first day here, you were sniffing around the books. That's good. You're not like the other brats here. They go straight to the computers." He smugly nods his head, and I hold back a snort. She bites the inside of her cheek, and I blush. In the minute that we have used speaking to one another, she hasn't called me a freak, and I haven't slipped up. But it's only been a minute. I need to make it past 5. 'I can do this,' I tell myself. So I focus back onto what Makarov's telling Lucy.

"…Natsu can help you if you want."

My mind snaps back into reality as I realize that the old man's roped me into helping the new girl, when all I really wanted was to jam out to my music and put the books away.

He's out to get me, it seems.

From the corner of my eye, I see her stiffen a bit as Makarov walks back into his office, and the warm atmosphere that was created just a few minutes ago dissiapates. I fidget uncomfortably and my hand itches to put my earbuds back and drown my nervousness with the music. But Loke's dare burns into the back of my mind, and I steel myself to another hour of torture, and pull my lips back in what I hope is a reassuring smile. She stares back, apparently unimpressed. My hands slick with more sweat, as I come to realize that without anyone else as a buffer, I won't get through this alive.

_'Heavens, what do I do, what do I do…!'_ My mind screams at me to say something, anything but this deafening silence and my hands reach out on instinct to press the spacebar on the computer, and we both jump as the music blares out from the speakers.

_"-The chemicals will bring you home agaaaaain-"_

I rush forward to lower the volume, and my ears feel like they're going to spontaneously combust. The heat spouting from my ears is probably hot enough to make a forest fire look like a campfire in comparison.

Lucy's eyes light up and she blurts out, "Pierce the Veil?"

"How'd you know?"

"I love them." She blushes, and then sits down in the other wheelie chair. "I don't usually go around listening to them in public though. But 'Match in the Water' is one of my favorites."

Her confession leaves me astonished, and I try to compose myself to hold back my excitement. _'She don't look the sort to listen to Pierce the Veil. Then again, I don't look like the kind who likes to read, either…'_ My mind races to a million other songs that she might know, and that sparks the idea of another topic of conversation.

"What other bands do you listen to?" I ask, as I hand her some of the returned books.

She taps her chin in mock seriousness, and I laugh.

"Well, I've always liked Green Day, despite the way people say it's kinda old. But I grew up with them," Her face gets soft and it seems she's been taken back into another place. "Mom always said that listening to them would eventually make me a rebel, and since then I've listened to them whenever I feel homesick."

She naps back into reality and shakes her head a little bit. Her face tightens and her eyes dim. "But that was a while ago."

My chest tightens a bit as I recognize the stony wall of 'I want to drop this' cut across Lucy's face, and I stop myself from asking about her family. Instead, I start to talk, which surprises me even further as to how different this girl makes me act. "I like punk, alternative, and some pop. I've been trying to spread my taste into hipster stuff, and I've kind of been liking it."

Her eyes give me a solid 'Thank you', and I perk up, knowing that I've made her feel a bit better.

We settle into a sort of amicable silence as we check in the stacks of books until the last one is shelved onto the cart, and I turn around to see her already standing up and walking to the bookshelves. But before I can catch up to her, I hear Makarov call out to her first.

"Miss Lucy! You can go now! We're closing up the library for the day."

I turn to look out the window, and am surprised to see that the day has gone by and I didn't even notice. Which is weird, because time seems to stand still when I'm at school. Especially when I'm at school.

She trudges back to the desk and grabs her bag from the back room. I don't notice that there's anything wrong until I hear her groan. Before I can ask her, she blurts out, "Loke's already left. I thought I was gonna get a ride from him today, but apparently not. I can't find my friend either."

She smiles in apology at me, and I try to understand why she's telling me this when she says, "Sorry, I just needed to vent. Hey, um, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

With a goodbye addressed to both Makarov and I, she leaves, and I stare at her receding figure.

That is, until my feet move of their own accord and chase after her, and I call out, "Wait up, Lucy!"

What are you thinking? You don't know this girl, stupid! I think to myself as she turns around in surprise. I lean forward to catch my breath and do the unthinkable: I smile for real.

Before I can think it through, all the implications and the possible negative reactions I might receive, the only thing that passes through my mind is that this girl is friends with Loke. That's gotta count for something, and if I do this, he's gonna be kissing my shoes for the rest of the school year.

So I gather up my courage, look her in the eye and say,

"Wanna ride with me?"

* * *

**(A/N): OK! So that was what I had been dyyyyying for quite some time to try and upload...seems that Google Document will NOT let me copy and paste things into other documents, so I ended up typing it up into another Word document and copying and pasting what I had onto ...yeah. Not the most fun, and very time consuming!**

**But please, please, please, if you enjoyed what I've got so far, please leave reviews! Or PM me! I'd love to make a new friend! :D**

**Until next time! :) XD **


	9. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**~Bus Girl~**

I had realized that I hadn't once thought about visiting Mom. This made me unbelievably sad, and not to mention Levy was nowhere in sight to cheer me up, or distract me from my impending depressive state.

Just as I was going to pull up my playlist to sing along to, I hear someone calling after me.

I turn around to see Natsu panting, face wild and hair flying back from running. I stare, open mouthed and surprised that he'd chase after me for….what, exactly?

Before I can ask him what's wrong he blurts out, "Wanna ride with me?"

My mind draws a blank, and I start to panic when I realize that Natsu's face had fallen, and I still hadn't answered him. All at once, the first thing that pops into my head is, "I have a bus card!"

His face goes blank. "What's that gotta do with-"

Realization dawns, and I am horrified to see him close up. "Oh. OK. I see. I just thought- Well, it's late, and I didn't want you walking home alone…" I blush at his words. _Didn't want me to walk alone, huh? Well I guess that's ok….Cana'll be mad though…_

He turns around, and before he can say goodbye, I grab his shirt. "No, wait! I could use a ride. Levy just texted me saying that a friend of hers was going to drop her off at her house. I usually take the bus home, that's why. I could use a lift." I smile in reassurance, hoping that I haven't pushed him away.

Natsu smiles a little bit, and he pulls out his keys. "Cool."

"So where do I sit?"

"Anywhere!" He cries, jumping onto the monstrous thing like it's the world's softest puppy.

I slowly lift my leg over the bike, and tighten my hands to the bottom of the seat, lest I fall off. This is one of the things that Cana's always warned me never to get on, and just sitting on it makes me feel like the world's worst sister. "Ready!" I call out to him.

He pulls on his helmet, and turns around to look at me. "Nah, Lucy, you're gonna have to hold on to me. I like to go a little above the speed limit, so…" he pointedly stares at my hands. When he sees me make no move to get closer to him, he sighs. My hands are gently pulled out from under the seat, and he wraps them around his waist. "Like that."

The sun doesn't have anything on how hot my face feels.

Before he turns the engine, he shouts, "OH! Almost forgot!" He reaches around me to grab his extremely large backpack and rummages around until he pulls out…..another helmet.

"Here, put this on. We won't go anywhere until you are safely dressed for a motorcycle."

I stare at him in astonishment. "I'm not putting that on."

He waits.

I stare.

He waits longer.

I give in. "Fine. But if my hair looks bad…" I warn.

"Whatsa matter? Not like you're goin' to see anyone after this. You're just going home, right?"

His question reminds me of visiting Momma soon, and I forget to answer. Her face clouds my mind, causing tears to burn into my eyes. Before he can see, I pull on the helmet and tell him, "Ok, fine. Let's get going, then."

My muffled voice seems to be amusing, as he only laughs and pulls my hands back around his waist, and soon, we're off.

The wind pulls the hair out of my helmet back, and the feeling of being on something that lets me interact with the world around me while going faster than a regular car thrills me. The thing that Cana had always been warning me about was not a killer...in fact, it was something that filled me with life. Unconsciously, I snuggled closer to Natsu's back, seeing the road fly by, and being able to enjoy it in a way I haven't done in _years_.

"Oh! By the way!" Natsu calls back to me.

"What?" I yell back to him.

"Where do you live?"

My silence seems to frighten him more than it does me, which is terribly funny. I laugh out loud and he turns quickly. But the turn distracted him for a moment, and panic burns down my stomach. I scream at him, "WATCH THE ROAD, DON'T TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!"

He swerves his head back around, to notice a car getting too close to us. He curses, and pulls into a gas station, and parks us right in front of the store. The silence is worse than before when we had introduced ourselves to each other, and I know that silence is never good with this boy.

"You. Don't. Know. Your own address?" He states slowly.

"Well," I say, scratching the back of my neck, gripping the helmet in one hand and looking away. "I've only been there for a little while….Hey! I've got the address in my phone! Shouldn't be too hard to figure out, right?!" I laugh forcefully. My phone rings right as I start to open my mouth and splurt out some random excuse, and I sigh in relief.

As if on cue, the phone blimps up _Cana_.

**So you won't get lost, here's the address:**

**413 W. Bloomsberry Ave. Take the route I have written on your transcripts. Inside pocket, behind index cards. U.**

I smile at the first half, and wince at the second. '_She's gonna kill me if she finds out that I went with some random boy from school.'_

"So where we going?" I jump at his closeness, and the lack of privacy as he peers over my shoulder to read the message.

"Hey!" I cry out, shoving my phone back into the bag, but sigh and surrender it when he stands, glaring at me.

Natsu grins and laughs a full belly laugh, and in almost a knee-kick reaction, I smile.

"We literally live right across from each other. So y'all are the ones that made all the fuss about the trash bins being in the wrong place, huh…"

I scoff at him. "_Excuse_ me? Those trash bins were supposed to be around the corner, not right in your backyard, good sir!" I gasp quietly as the "good sir" leaves my mouth, but he doesn't seem fazed by my words.

"C'mon, princess. We've got to get you home. Whoever Cana is, she sure sounds like she wants you home before dark and," he gestures to the setting sun, "it's getting to that point."

I walk up to the bike and slide up behind him, grabbing him by the waist and pinching him.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. You'll get that harder the next time you decide to call me _princess_."

He revs the engine in retaliation, and I squeal as we speed off, nearly hitting a pedestrian in the process. But nonetheless, we're off.

* * *

**(A/N): So I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to keep up updates and shtuff. I really didn't mean any harm if I've upset anyone. As to those who are still reading this, I greatly appreciate your support! Hey! I'm thinking of putting this one and my other fanfic, **_**Treasure Planet**_ **on my tumblr, so if you're interested, my blog's the same name here: BatheMeInSprinkles. Oh! And I'm gonna praise this other story I've read recently, called Colored by Love by talesoftwofairies, and I recommend you all to read it. It's lovely and painfully bittersweet. That's all I'm gonna say. Well, hope you're liking it so far. Please read on, review, comment, favorite, follow, do your thing! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**(A/N): Heyoooo! How's everyone doing? Good? Great! Well I really do feel bad that I haven't updated in such a long time. All my newly made friends had so many ideas that they were writing or going to write and it totally made me super self conscious about the fact that I had TWO and I haven't updated ONCE for a VERY long time! So two chapters at one time to make it up to you all. Plus, my summer courses are almost over, which gives me more time to write. I'm really sleepy though, so if the A/N's don't really make sense, blame the sleepiness**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and all events, places named or people's names occurring are strictly coincidental and unintentional.**

* * *

**Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**~Bike Boy~**

The ride home was more serious than I've ever had in a while. Maybe because unlike all the other times I've rode home, it was usually by myself, and not with a really nice girl who had her arms strangling my waist. My side was still sore too, and I revved the engine in irritation. I smirk when I hear her yelp, and slow down when she pinches me again.

"You did that on purpose!"

"There's no one else on this road! How else do you think I'm gonna get you home in time? Relax dude, I don't think your mom's gonna…." my voice dies out as I remember our earlier conversation.

The silence that follows makes me wanna smack myself silly.

She clears her throat, and I slow down to hear her better. "So how long have you been living across the street?" she asks.

"Ehhhhh….." I stall, hoping to find out how to breach the conversation without making her feel bad. But my old man used to say that there's no better way to do things than to man up and _do_ them. So I jump.

"I grew up in foster care, but I've been with the Samuels since I was 12. This is my first time living in one place for more than four years."

"Oh."

The way she doesn't answer makes me tense up, and before I can explain or even try to rationalize what's going through her mind, she says, "Thank you for telling me. I'm sure that was kind of hard to talk about."

The relief I feel cools my face and makes me want to smile for some reason, but I resist the urge and press on, pulling in to the parking lot of the building where she lives. It's eerily silent when the motor cuts off, and she lets me out of her death grip and waddles off to the side, smiling apologetically at me. I grin at her and shake my head, sort of at a loss as to what to say at a time like this.

_So, can I come over sometime?_

_No, stupid, she'll think you're a creep._

_Wanna come over sometime?_

_Ugh, you moron…_

"...omtime."

"Huh?" I say. _Genius answer, doofus._

She rolls her eyes. But I get the feeling that although we've only known each other for a short amount of time, that it's only as a teasing gesture, and nothing more. "I _said_ would you like to come over sometime this weekend? I'm inviting Levy over too, and I'd like to show Cana I'm making friends."

I gape at her, amazed that a girl that's only known me for about half a day is inviting me over to her house. Granted, it's with other people. But it's an invitation that leaves my stomach growling in the most unattractive way possible.

But then I realize that it's been a moment too long that I haven't responded, and she backpedals in embarrassment.

"Of course, if you're too busy, it's fine. I can always just-"

"It's fine!" I interject quickly. "Don't worry about it. Should I bring anything? Chips? Soda? _Mean Girls_?"

Her eyes pop out of her face, and I laugh at the absurdity of it all. "How'd you know?!" she screeches.

"Ha-how'd I know what?" I gasp. This girl is too much. Either stupidly funny, or something else. But either way, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time.

But before she can explain, her phone blares out a dramatic song, and she groans. "It's Cana. I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu."

With a flick of her wrist, she pulls the phone to her ear and starts her way towards the stairs, trying to calm down the other person on the line. It leaves me at a loss of words once again, and I just shake my head and decide that it's too much to think about. With one last look towards the stairs she had just walked up into, I start the bike and pedal it into our driveway as quietly as possible.

But apparently not quite enough, as I hear Carla growl in reply.

The door slams open and out rushes Wendy, Carla in tow. "Your coworker called today and said they wouldn't be able to make it. They asked if you could pick up half their shift and that he'd drop by later to finish it."

"Kill me now."

"I can't. I'd get sent to juvie."

"You don't even know what juvie is, Wen. Get inside, it's getting cold. Didn't I tell you to wear a jacket to school today?" I fussed, pulling her hair lightly in admonition. But she only sticks her tongue out at me and runs into the living room, where Steve, my foster father, sits watching t.v.

"Hey, Natsu. What'd the cat drag in? Sara got some nice warm coffee if you're looking for a boost before work." He called out to me.

"Thanks, Steve. Thanks Sara!" I yelled out, and I heard a faint "You're welcome!" from the basement. I laugh. And then sigh.

"They take me for granted, don't they. If I'm not there, then everything goes to sh-"

"Natsu! Language."

"Alright, alright." I mutter. "Jeesh, you'd think that Wendy's never heard it before."

"Well yes, but not in this house. There will be no cursing here."

"Yeah!" said girl cried out, blowing a raspberry at him and then giggling. Carla meowed in support, curling into Wendy's lap as they both blissfully went back to watching the t.v.

I forage around for some bread and prepare myself a sandwich to eat on break when Sara walks into the kitchen, wiping off her sweat. "Whoo! It's darn hot down there."

But instead of commending her for working out, I snort. "And it smells like it. Yuck!" My hand plugs my nose and I wave my other hand around for emphasis.

She pokes me in the stomach. "Serves you right for being so late. Detention again?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Liar."

I grin again. "I got the position as Librarian's Assistant for the semester. I'll be helping out after school sometimes. I'll text ya if it happens again. I'm sorry I didn't today."

She smiles and tries to scruff my hair. Tries, because now I'm taller than her than I was two years ago. To think that two years ago, I didn't even like making eye contact with these people. Now, they're just really good friends. I pull out of my thoughts when I feel Sara's hands push against me.

"You'll be late again if you don't get going. I put in some granola bars in the bag and gave you five dollars to buy yourself a drink. Now git!"

"Jeez woman, I'm gettin'! Can't a guy catch a break?"

"That's called school, son." Steve calls out, and I groan at the awful dad joke.

But even though Mighty Mart awaits me in ten minutes, nothing can bring down the weird lightning bolts of happiness that I've got running through me every time I think about how awesomely strange this first day has been. As I pull back out of the driveway, I can't help but look across the street and pick the window with the light on and imagine the girl inside it, probably making cereal and watching Netflix. And those lightning bolts start blendering up into a vomit load of tiny lightnings.

I shake my head and drive off, sure that maybe this time they'll fire me for being so late. But knowing that no one can get along without my awesome skills at bagging items and stocking cans.

* * *

**(A/N): So how'd you like it? Please review, favorite, follow, do your thing! It's been awhile since I've written anything for this fic, so I'm sorry if some of you have lost interest! I will try to be more consistent with my writing though. **


	11. Chapter Ten

**(A/N): Hey again! How's everybody doing? I'm currently watching this weird movie where I canNOT figure out if this lady onscreen is Tina Fey or some lady who looks like her but with skinnier eyebrows and a slightly larger nose. Please enjoy the read! Feel free to read, review, follow! For every review, I will do five push ups! :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, and all other names, places or events that are included are unintentional and completely coincidental.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**~BUS GIRL~**

"No. Yes. Yes. Of _course_ I'm home now! Jeez Cana, you'd think you were Mom by all your nagging, seriously!"

I almost trip over my stupidity of what has just left my mouth, and Cana's line goes silent for a moment, leaving me only with the chirps of the crickets and my loud steps along the stairs. Before I can apologize, she sighs and laughs softly.

"Ya know, if Mom were here, you'd probably get a beating for telling me that, but I'd probably be fed something pretty amazing by the time I'd get off work." I giggle, and she goes silent once more. "Well, I'm on my way home. I left dinner in the fridge, just reheat it in the microwave and remember to take your pills before eating. See you in a bit."

I hang up.

"Dammit…"

"Having some trouble finding your keys, dollface?"

My body flies into the air, and I quickly turn around, pepperspray ready at the person's eyes.

Little did I know that that person's eyes? Were a little below the average height of an adult. Much less for the average teenager.

Levy laughs. "Calm down, Lu. Just me. I forgot you let me see them and I just came to give them back to you. Lucky me that you gave them to me, and not some random creep." She shivers, and adds, "Like Loke or something."

I ignore her comment and my hand flies to my stomach. I squat as I try to breathe evenly and rein in my temper.

She walks around me to the door and walks in without permission, seemingly at ease with invading someone else's home. _Seems like all the people I interact with lately are like that,_ I grimly think. I walk in soon after when I hear dishes clinking from within, and remember the day Cana nearly ripped both our heads off when she cracked Cana's favorite beer mug. I shudder, and call out to her. "Lev, you doin' okay? The stepping stool' is inside the closet to your left, next to the fridge."

Levy just laughs and I smile at how much we've learned about each other during the time we've become friends.

I remember the day I walked into the bakery she walked into, and as if on cue, my stomach grumbles loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

Levy squeals as my hand hits her rump loudly, and I pass her to grab the bread and pull out the Nutella.

"Oooh, I smell something good. Forget lasagna. Gimme that!"

But her intrusion on my privacy has to pay a price. "This," I say as I hold the can above my head, "is punishment for scaring me. And no. You can't have any right now."

She pouts, and then her eyes flicker with worry.

"Lucy Rosemary Heartfilia, did you remember to take your pills before consuming anything?"

I gasp, and then choke on the glob of Nutella currently residing in the back of my throat. She slaps me on the back, and pushes me toward the cabinets holding said pills, but I pull away as my throat clears in time for me to say, "No! Those taste nasty. I took them this morning, swear."

But Levy only groans. "You _know_ you're supposed to take them twice a day. Just ta-"

"We are _not_ having this conversation, Levy."

But her glare is heavy enough to make me surrender.

I sigh.

She smiles.

"Alrighty then! Two green, one pink, coming right up!"

I groan louder. "You make it sound like it's delicious. It tastes terrible."

But she doesn't let that deter her, as she sticks her tongue out in concentration to take out the necessary pills and hands them to me.

"Lucy...I need you safe. We are _not_ going through this all over again. Not again," she says quietly, wringing her hands in dismay, lost in her memories at the last catastrophe she had to witness.

My heart lurches, and I grab her hands and force her to look at me. "Levy McGarden, I will never put you through that again. I will be here. Today, tomorrow, five years, twenty years, hell, seventy years from now. We're gonna be together. It's gonna be okay. I have time."

Her wobbly smile makes me feel terrible, and I pull her into a hug so she won't have to see me smile for her benefit.

"...You promise?" She whispers, and I nearly break.

"Yes. I promise. Pinky."

She pulls away and we do our "secret pinky promise" shake, and she brightens once more.

Our stomachs grumble as if on cue, and our watery laughs mingle together. Nutella in hand, I prepare both our sandwiches when we hear the front door slam close.

"Lucy?" Cana calls out.

"Kitchen!"

Her sigh of relief makes me want to roll my eyes, but granted, she's always been a worrier. So I refrain myself and add, "Levy too! Be nice!"

Levy pales, and I snicker.

But before she can explain her reason for being nervous Cana walks into the kitchen and lightly ruffles my hair. But without warning, the hair ruffling turns into a bear hug and I squeal. "Cana! Nutella! Don't waste the Nutella!" She shushes me teasingly, and pulls me tighter to her chest. "I missed you at work today. It was too long. Was it okay? Should we go back to online? Did anyone follow you home?"

"Mrfphhn."

"What?"

I push her chest away, and suck in a mouthful of air. "Jeesh, Beer Mug. Calm down! I was only saying that I was fine. Everything went fine."

Cana points her finger at me in warning. "It was one time. I'm not Beer Mug anymore. Never again!" She shook her finger at me harder, and Levy intervenes. "Hey guys. Where do you want me to put this for the lasagna?" And gestures to the pan she's trying to keep above waist level. Cana walks over to her, sighing as she takes it from Levy and places it into the oven.

Soon enough, the kitchen starts to warm up and we move from there to the living room, where Cana kicks off her shoes and lets down her hair. I plop next to her and wait for the lasagna to warm up, and then the questions start.

What time did the bus come.

_Later than expected._

Who goes to your school that went on the same bus as you.

_Levy. Some kid named Loke. Some of his friends._

What time did you get to school.

_30 minutes before class started._

Did you have lunch.

_Yes._

"Did you-"

"Cana! Chill, please! School was fine. I had fun. I like public school. Can we please just watch some zombies attack people now?"

She stares at me for a moment longer than necessary, but she agrees and we watch until the timer in the kitchen dings us back.

As we eat the lasagna, Levy tells Cana how our first day as seniors went, and it seems to calm her more than my words had. I sneak in some cookies that were placed on the table while they chat up a storm.

Before long, Levy's getting up to leave, and I'm itching to walk her to her car, but knowing Cana…

"Lucy, stay here. I'll walk you to your car, Levy!"

"Ok! Bye, Lucy!" she calls back, waving.

I wave back, and feel a twinge of irritation at how everyone's always trying to protect me.

Broken glass?

_Watch out Lucy, you could really hurt yourself._

Your head hurts again, Lucy?

_Let me call the neurologist at St. Poppy Hospital._

_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…_

My head starts to hurt and I give up on a life without someone watching me. With a sigh, I waddle my way to the bathroom to prepare a shower. My phone _bings!_ and I see a notification.

The anonymous icon pops up, and I smile at the message, aware that I look like a fool. But nonetheless, it brightened my day.

**HIYA! HOPE UV BEEN DOING GR8! GO TAKE A MOMENT TO THINK OF HOW HAPPY UNICORN POOP IS. THAT'S HOW HAPPY YOU SHOULD BE! \\(^-^)/**

The message is strange, but all in all, it makes me smile.

Well, up until I smack my head into the door.

And then...

_The girl's hands shake, and she cries out. "Dad! Where are you?!"_

_But another person's groans brings the girl to turn around. A body lies near, bloody and limp._

"_Heeeeelp me….pleeeease help meeee...I-"_

_She gasps, and turns around to look for her father, when a blast off to the left pushes her down._

_Then, there is no more left or right. Only darkness._

_And pain._

_So._

_Much._

_Pain._

I gasp and then look around to see if there's anyone who witnessed another episode. My hands are shaking far too hard for me to hide this from Cana, and I crawl to the bathroom and look for the proper medication to stop the tremors.

"Luuuucy!"

_Too close, too close, hurry, hurry!_ I urge myself, and pop in another colorful pill and toss the bucket on the sink before she can walk around the corner, and say, "Hey, I'm heading into the shower. Be out in a few!"

"Okay. No more than 15 though! I'm coming in after 15! If you need help, just call me!"

I roll my eyes, but thinking back to the episode, think better of her concern.

The sweat accumulated from the episode makes me shiver, and I've never wanted a shower more than this moment.

My shower leaves me more than relaxed, and even more so when I realize that Cana fell asleep before me once again. Her snores bring a smile to my face. It's been awhile since I've heard it. She really must've been really nervous about my first day, I guess.

I log in to Tumblr to see if I've had any activity since the last time I logged on, and surprisingly enough, someone tagged me in a meme.

_92 Truths_, yuck.

From height to favorite books, it's one of my least favorite.

All appeal lost, I set myself to do the last thing I'd ever see myself doing in real life: preparing for friends to come over this weekend.

And I can't help but smile a bit at the thought.

* * *

**(A/N): So that's where I'm at right now! I kinda know where I want this to go now, but I need all the help I can get! Thank you so much, you recent peeps, for following and favoriting my story! It really gave me a boost to keep updating this fic. **

**Oooh, Lucy's got some battle scars, doesn't she? Fufufufu...I hope I'm developing this well. Feel free to make any suggestions or comments when you leave a review! :D :) **


End file.
